Shinji Tatsumi
For the Original Kamen Rider Ryuki see Shinji Kido Shinji Tatsumi is alternate incarnation of Shinji Kido who appears in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Decade. Shinji Tatsumi Shinji Tatsumi (辰巳 シンジ, Tatsumi Shinji) is young man who worked for the Atashi Journal as its photographer alongside its top writer Ren Haguro until he left the Journal three years ago without explaining himself. Since then Shinji was distraught and felt betrayed as a result. However, when his editor Reiko Momoi is mysteriously murdered, Shinji finds Ren present at the scene. Soon after, Shinji is chosen to become Kamen Rider Ryuki, though is reluctant to join the Kamen Rider Trial that would judge the fate of the suspected murderer: Natsumi Hikari. Fictional character biography As the trial begins, Shinji crosses paths with Yuusuke Onodera and Tsukasa Kadoya, who represents Natsumi as her defense attorney. After telling them what the official sources say behind Reiko's death and admitting he feels that Natsumi's innocent, Shinji accompanies Tsukasa and Yuusuke to the crime scene to meet Kamata who confirms Ren's appearance at the Journal around Reiko's death. While Kamata and Tsukasa enter the Mirror World to fight, Shinji confronts Ren to demand what he was doing at the Atashi Journal. Once in the Mirror World, Shinji challenges Ren as he believes that Ren is the true murderer and has framed Natsumi. However, their fight is interrupted once Decade appears and challenges Knight with Ryuki watching their fight with contempt for Knight. Shinji later uses the Time Vent card Ren had acquired to reverse the flow of time, saving Reiko Momoi from murder and exposing Kamata as the murderer. Along with Decade, Shinji fights Abyss, revealing that Kamata is actually the Paradoxa Undead. He later appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 alongside the other Riders of the Nine Worlds to help in reviving Tsukasa and helps him battle Super Shocker, assuming Ryuki Survive with the help of Decade's K-Touch and later into his Ryuki Dragredder form with the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Forms Just like the original Ryuki, he is a "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and long-range fighting capabilities. His Contact Monster, Dragreder (ドラグレッダー, Doragureddā), provides his appearance and Final Vent Dragon Rider Kick (ドラゴンライダーキック, Doragon Raidā Kikku). Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into Ryuki Dragreder (リュウキドラグレッダー, Ryūki Doragureddā). This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. - Survive= *Height: 193cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) *Kicking Power: 25t (AP: 500) *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h *Sight and Hearing: 20km radius Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive (仮面ライダー龍騎サバイブ Kamen Raidā Ryūki Sabaibu) is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Rekka . In this form, Ryuki's Rider Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2m in length. Advent Cards Ryuki Survive's card reader is a Drag Visor-Zwei which resembled a blaster with a dragon's head on the front. "Zwei" means "two" in German, which is used to refer to his visor being in its second form. *'Advent ('AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. *'Sword Vent ('AP: 3000): Activates Drag Visor-Zwei's sword mode. The sword opens like a pocket knife from Drag Visor-Zwei and extend; blade measures 1.2m in length. *'Shoot Vent ('AP: 4000): Summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing attack called "Meteor Bullet." *'Guard Vent ('AP: 4000): Dragranzer coils around Ryuki as a protective barricade called the "Fire Wall." It was used to repel Ohja's Metalgelas-based Final Vent Heavy Pressure. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight in one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin in another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random vent and activates it. This vent can do nothing, summon, trick, or whatever else it picks. In the OOO, Den-o, and all riders net movie, Ryuki (not in survive form) use this card to change poker cards into randomly cards. *'Final Vent ('AP: 9000): Ryuki executes the "Dragon Firestorm" attack where Dragranzer turns into a motorcycle and shoots fireballs at the target before ramming it. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) - Final Form Ride= Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into Ryuki Dragreder (リュウキドラグレッダー, Ryūki Doragureddā). This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Nine Heisei Riders